The 7 Curious Souls
by Fireball Massacre
Summary: Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Maka are suddenly missing. Then Soul, Blackstar, and Death the Kid notice that almost everyone is gone. They will have to face a witch to save the world and of course everyone else.


(I only own the plot, nothing else) -...- means different setting

Chapter 1: Dawn of a Day

The ground was covered in a light frost...

Soul wore his usual clothing: his jacket, headband, and black pants. He kicked a rock outside the Academy, waiting for something to happen. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground with a body on his. This was not what he expected.

The pale blue of his hair gave him out instantly. "Oh sorry Soul." Blackstar said, standing. Soul stood up. "It's okay... So why were you running?" He asked, a bit confused.

Blackstar grinned. "I wasn't running, no way." Soul just shook his head. "Blackstar, have you seen anyone?" Blackstar pulled at his collar on his shirt. "Oddly, there's no one to see me..."

With black hair and three whites stripes on one side of his head, Death the Kid walked up to the two. "I have bad news then worse news... The bad news is that Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Maka have been taken captive." "What's the worse news?" questioned Soul. Both him and Blackstar stood on their toes for the horrible news.

Kid broke down. "THE SYMMETRY'S OFF IN THE ENTIRE WORLD!" Blackstar and Soul fell to their faces, not believing Kid. Crona walked by in a rush. Soul glared. "He could of had something to do with it."

Blackstar cut off Crona's path. "Where do you think you're going?" Before Crona could answer, Blackstar glared at him. "Where are they?" Crona bit his lip. "Wh... What d-do you... mean?" He held his arm out of nervousness. Soul walked up. " Tell us the truth. Where. Are. THEY?!"

Crona yelped; Soul had grabbed Crona's arm roughly. "I, honestly... Dunno Soul." Crona said slowly, looking off. His eyes darted all over the place. Kid pushed Soul and Blackstar away from Crona.

Kid stated. "It wasn't him.. He's being hunted." Crona blinked. "H-how?" A nearby bush rustled, and the four grew tense. Ragnarok appeared, hanging over Crona's shoulder. "What's going on?"

A white rabbit dashed out of the bush and up the stairs to the Academy. Crona fell backwards and sat up some. Ragnarok laughed, pushing Crona's nose. "You got scared of a tiny rabbit." Crona yelled almost. "Stop it... that hurts." Ragnarok pushed harder. "Stop being a wuss."

Crona actually yelled. "I SAID STOP IT DANG IT!" Ragnarok silent for a second. "... Y-you don't need to yell you know. Plus you can be scary." Kid suggested. "I think we should look around here for them first." They all agreed to be assigned to a specific among the grounds.

Blackstar looked all around, no one. "Dammit... I got the most boring place ever." He grumbled to himself. "Even the Great Blackstar has a bit of a hard time shining through this." He grinned. "I'll show them-" He fell down a hole. "Shit!"-

Soul climbed a tree, scowling. A noise came from behind him. It was a witch, that's all he knew. "Who are you?" He demanded an answer after no reply. The hood shielded the witch's face, but she smirked anyways.

The witch stepped backwards; Soul quickly followed her through the woods they were now in. Soul stepped through the brush and to a waterfall. 'huh?' The witch stated. "No where you know..." Then she disappeared.

Soul knew that voice, but couldn't place it. He searched along the crevices of rocks. Nothing again, not even a bug. A yell came from somewhere, coming closer.

Soul turned and saw Blackstar whoosh out of a hole, into Soul. Soul yelled, trying to get out of the way. Blackstar, unfortunately, knocked Soul down. He hopped up. "WOOHO!" He paused. "Soul? Hmm, thought I heard him."

He shrugged then noticed Soul. "Whatcha doing down there?" Soul was in the ground a few inches, holding his head up. "You fucking fell on me..." He stated flatly. Blackstar helped him up with a grin. "I have just the cure!" He whipped out a pen. "My autograph will do the trick."

Soul put his hands in his pockets. "I think I'm good Blackstar-" "JUST THE SIGHT OF ME MAKES YOU FEEL BETTER!" Blackstar grinned more while putting a thumb up. "Welcome." Soul rolled his eyes. "Yeah thanks.. Found anything?" Blackstar shook his head. "No. You?"

"Nothing." Soul sighed, kicking a rock into the water. Kid walked up, patting Soul's shoulder, reasuring him. "We'll find them." Soul said. "Okay..." 'We may not make it in time.' He thought to himself.

"So what's are next plan of action?" asked Soul. Kid shrugged. "LETS SEE DEATH!" Blakcstar said, cutting off their thoughts. Both Soul and Kid blinked; Blackstar actually said something smart. Soul said. "That's actually really smart." Blackstar raised a brow, eyes narrowing a bit. "What do you mean by that?"

Kid sighed. "Enough. We're going to see my father." He didn't sem all that happy in going. The waterfall faded to an alley. "Must of been an illuison." Kid stated just as Blackstar asked. "Wait- Where'd it go?"

They walked up the steps to the Academy like other days, no hurry. It's not like the world's going wack. Kid suddenly broke into tears and falling to the ground, hitting it. "No. It's ruined." Blackstar crossed his arms, looking at the Academy. "So it's unsymmetrical who cares-"

Kid grabbed Blackstar by his shirt. "I do." He snarled. Blackstar blinked, trying to push Kid away. "Lay off man." Soul helped Blackstar get Kid off. "Calm down all of you." He looked to both Kid and Blackstar multiple times; Blackstar glared, while Kid's eyes narrowed.

Blackstar took a fighting stance. "I'm sick of it. It's your time to get beat by the Great Blackstar." Kid silently got ready. Blackstar charged. "Blackstar Big Wave!" He jutted his elbow and went to hit Kid with his soul's wavelength.

An arm went against his stomach, making Blackstar's air rush out momentarily. "Wh... What the hell?" Kid's fist connected with Blackstar's face. Blackstar did a backflip to not fall to his face. "Fuck you-"

Kid tripped him, hands in pockets. "Now who's getting beat, disgusting idiot." Crona sauntered up, seeing them fighting and getting uncomfortable. Soul split them up, well tried, but failed.

Blackstar landed on his back, quickly getting up. "YOU'RE TRYING TO STEAL MY SPOTLIGHT, BUT I WON'T LET YOU!" He glared, eyes changing a little. "It's useless Blackstar just quit." Kid stated, looking quite pissed.

Soul actually split them up. "This isn't the time." "Look who's trying to be the responsible one-" Kid started. He sighed. "You're right." Soul looked to Blackstar. "Blackstar what do you say?" "Hell no Soul-" Blackstar didn't finish because a big band sounded from behind them.

Crona froze, then pushed them down a hallway. Kid eyed Crona. "What happened to you?" "Keishian." Ragnarok said, appearing. Crona nodded once, dried black blood on his cheek. Blackstar turned back, seeing a keishian coming around the corner.. "You led it to us?" "I... I d-didn't... mean to.." mumbled Crona.

Ragnarok went to his sword mode in Crona's hands. Blackstar jumped upward. "An attack from above, it won't notice." He started laughing, but silenced himself. "YAHOO!" He jumped to the keishian's back.

Turns out, he had jumped onto Soul, Kid, and Crona, all collasping to the floor. Both Soul and Kid grumbled. "Blackstar..." The keishian noticed them and went at them. They all got up. Crona held his arm with Ragnarok in it, cautiously looking around. "I-Is... there only one.?" He asked softly.

"Yeah." Kid said. Blackstar quickly jumped up onto a thing on the ceiling. "Lets try this again. I will defeat you- oh shit." His foot got stuck as he tried to get down. The keishian stopped, staring. It reached for Blackstar as Kid and Soul punched it over.

Blackstar jumped down. "My turn." He jumped and his leg swung back, hitting the keishian's head. "Woo! Can't beat me when you're on the ground." The keishian rose up, clawing at him. Blackstar jumped backwards; Soul ran at the keishian, arm part sycthe.

Ragnarok said. "Crona fight it." Crona softly and slowly said. "I-I'm... not sure..." Soul glared. "Stop moving. Blackstar!" Blackstar nodded. "Got it." He ran, jumping over Soul.

Soul flew over, a full sycthe. His blade hit Blackstar's head. "AHH!" Blackstar said, blood splattering from the wound in his head. "It hurts more the second time!" He held his head. Kid sighed. "That didn't work the first time then why would it work the second time?"

Soul flashed on the blade. "I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO CATCH ME WITH YOUR HEAD! THROW ME!" Blood ran down Blackstar's forehead. Blackstar yanked up with clentched teeth. "You're so d... damn heavy." "Man up." Soul glared.

Kid kept the keishian busy. "Can you two hurry up?" Blackstar used all his strength to lift him. "Ah-hah!" He grinned, holding Soul above his head. Soul told him. "Stop showing off." He flashed off the blade with angry huff.

Blackstar glared; Soul tipped over backwards. Blackstar yanked him up onto his shoulder, grinning. "Make way for me. I got this." Kid moved aside. Soul sighed. "Just throw me dammit."

Blackstar smirked at the keishian, completely ignoring Soul. "Your fight is with me now. Prepare to die... It'll be your last thrill." He ran at the keishian; Soul tipped forward and sweeped Blackstar's feet from underneath him. Blackstar did a somersault to basically his face. He grumbled, sitting up some. "Wh-What happened?"

He then remembered, looking up to see a keishian at him. Kid facepalmed. Soul flashed onto the blade, back to him. "I told you to throw me, i meant it." "Whatever." Blackstar grumbled, standing and scooping up Soul.

Kid sighed as the keishian was basically on top of them, but he saw Blackstar stand. "Whatever... I'll throw you." Blackstar grumbled with a scowl. Soul nodded then turned around with a grin. "Let's kill this joker Blackstar." Blackstart grinned back. "I wasn't planning on losing either."

The keishian's arm went at them, but only caught air because Blackstar leaped off to the side. Soul had gone normal, rolling the opposite way than Blackstar. Crona bit his lip, thinking he should help. Then he thought not to. 'Th-they got.. it.'

Soul changed back to a sycthe, soaring over the keishian (to the backend of it). Blackstar smirked. "Over here." The keishian turned, screeching. Blackstar turned and kicked Soul at it.

Soul went clean through. The keishian basically exploded; its soul escaping. Soul appeared, back to them and a smirk visible. "Nice job." "Always." Blackstar beamed. Soul grabbed the floating soul, putting it in his mouth. He swallowed it then blew out air. "That was good."

A loud boom was exposed to their ears from down the hallway. Kid's face went completely pale. "Father." He dashed towards the sound. The others followed, but they heard Kid yell. "DAMN!" Then silence...

Soul, Crona, and Blackstar stopped dead in their tracks, seeing Kid on the floor. Blackstar and Soul looked at each other, wondering how a reaper had been took done so quickly. Kid layed motionless on the ground, nose bleeding some.

Blackstar's eyes narrowed. "Someone's tryining to outshine me!" Soul backhanded him. "Quiet. I hear something." They listened. Crona nervously squeaked. "S-sorry.." Soul and Blackstar listened more.

"Where'd she go?" Someone asked, making Blackstar and Soul yell, clinging to each other. Soul glared and so did Blackstar. "Thanks Kid." grumbled Soul. Kid had asked it and now was standing. "I think-"

He fell backwards, passing out. "What the hell?" Blackstar asked, looking down at Kid. Soul also looked down at Kid. "Kid?" He slapped Kid's face to wake him. It didn't work. Soul sighed. "Great, just great. Now what do we do?" "I think we should-"

"I wasn't asking for your opinion Blackstar." Soul said a bit harshly. Blackstar frowned slightly. "B.. But..." He turned away. "Then don't take my advice." Soul turned him back around. "I didn't mean it like that... Sorry Blackstar." Blackstar was glaring, but his expression softened, "Okay. It's no big deal."

He grinned at Soul, and Soul grinned back. "Now what were you saying?" "I suggest we go to... the waterfall." suggesfed Blackstar. Soul blinked. "How did you come up with that conclusion?"

Blackstar showed him a piece of paper. "This told me." "Where'd you get this?" Soul asked, snatching the paper and skimming it. Kid groaned, stirring. "I had the weirdest dream... Andd it's real." He sighed, standing. Crona yawned; it was midnight almost.

Kid sighed, noticing how tired everyone looked. "We can stay here tonight then go to the...?"

"The waterfall." Blackstar told him. Kid nodded. "Yeah, sure... Wait the illusion-" Soul nodded. "Then it was, but we're going to find the real one."

Kid shrugged a shoulder. "Okay." 'Can't wait to see this idea fail.' Crona layed down, curled up in a ball. Everyone then went to sleep.


End file.
